Mario (SSBTW)
Mario is a Playable Veteran in 'Super Smash Bros. The World '''and was Along with Pikachu, Baxter and Kirby during the First four playable characters, His Current Sprites are from Super Mario World but in his Super Smash Bros. Brawl coloring instead. Mario is currently Ranked 5th of the Tier Ranks. Attributies Mario is an All-Around and Balanced type character in '''Super Smash Bros. The World. '''Mario's Speed & Weight are all Middle in his Attributies. Mario has very good Recovery moves in his Movesets including the Mario Tornado and Super Jump Punch as his good Recovery Moves. However Mario suffers problems with a range of characters that makes him Vulnerable to Characters. Mario is also one of the best Edge Grabbing characters to hold on without getting hurt, so if you try some of the characters moveset it will be tough. Mario's Fireballs are faster but has a less range of damage, Mario's F.L.U.D.D. Down Special is now The Return of the Mario Tornado and Mario's Down Ariel is Mario Tornado No More it's the return of Mario's Drill Kick attack. Mario alongside Baxter can Reflect Projectiles to other opponents. Mario also has another recovery option if you are up above the stage you can use Mario's Cape Move from Super Mario World. Mario's Final Smash "'Mario Finale" '''is now Longer and can trap the Opponent if the Opponent is caught in there. Moveset *Standard Attack 1: Punches Downwards, 3% *Standard Attack 2: Punches Upwards, 3% *Standard Attack 3: Toe Kick, 3% *Side Tilt: Mario kicks straight out, 7% *Side Smash: Mario steps back charges and releases an explosive range of a Fireball, 18% uncharged, 19% Sweetspot, 25% Full charged. *Up Tilt: Mario does the Mega Glove uppercut to the Opponents, 7% *Up Smash: Mario sways his head back and swings it into a Headbutt, 14% uncharged, 19% Fully Charged *Down Tilt: Mario sweeps down on the pponent, this cannot trip the Opponents, 8% *Down Smash: Mario does a Breakdance kick, 10% Uncharged, 15% Sweetspot, 21% Fully Charged *Dash Attack: Mario slides kicks on the Opponents, 9% Ariel Attacks *Neutral Ariel: Sex Kick, Mario extends his foot out, 12% *Forward Ariel: Mario arcs his arm while punches downward, this is a Meteor Smash Move to Ariel Opponents, 10% *Back Ariel: Mario does a backdropkick, 11% *Up Ariel: Mario does a Somersault kick, 11% *Down Ariel: Mario performs his Drill kick, also can be a Pseudo-spike, 10% Grabs and Throws *Grab: Mario grabs with both hands. *Pummel: Headbutts the Opponent, 1% *Forward Throw: Mario spins once and throws the Opponent forward, 9% *Backward Throw: Mario will spin around 4 times and throws the Opponent backwards, 12% *Up Throw: Mario throws the opponent high in the air, 8% *Down Throw: Mario slams the Opponent onto the Ground, 6% Other *Ledge Attack: Mario kicks out both feet, 5% *100% Ledge Attack: Mario sways his leg out on opponents, 7% *Floor Attack: Mario gets up and punches around him, 10% Special Moves Special Move- Fireball Side Special Move- Cape Up Special Move- Super Jump Punch Down Special Move- Mario Tornado Final Smash #1- Mario Finale Final Smash #2- Rainbow Mario Final Smash #3- Star Power Blitz Misc. *Entrance: Mario jumps out from a warp pipe saying "Let's a go!" *Taunts: **Standard: Mario Grows big then returns normal sized **Side: Mario spins around in a circle once doing his signature winning pose saying "Hoo-Hoo" with a Firework appears **Down: Spins around takes his hat off then puts it back on *Idle Poses **Idle 1: Adjusts his Hat **Idle 2: Moves his head from left to right and holds his fists in front of his face *Fanfare: New Super Mario Bros. Wii Course Clear *Win: Makes his Victory pose from New Super Mario Bros. Wii while a Golden Star is ontop of him *Lose: Claps for the winner In Competitive way In the tier ranks of SSBTW, Mario is currently ranked 5th of the list which he is one of the highest to play as. Gallery Mario SSBTW Sprite.png|Mario's current sprite form Mario Star Spin SSBTW.png|Mario perfroming his Mario Tornado on Baxter Trivia *Mario is Voiced by Charles Martinet in all SSB games, In Super Smash Bros. The World, he voices mario once again, but only sound clips of Mario come from both brawl and melee *Mario and Baxter are the only characters that wear there default costumes for the Red Team *Although Mario always smiles in Super Smash Bros. and Super Smash Bros. Melee, however he never smiled in SSBB, but mario once again smiles during SSBTW. *Mario is the only character to have all his returning moves from SSB and Melee *One of Mario's Alternate attires is Fire Mario *When doing the Mario Tornado and you press the standard button again, Mario will be lifted off air *All of Mario's taunts are of discernible origin, except the Side taunt *Although in Brawl, Yoshi battled Mario even though mario and yoshi are allies in the Mario series Category:Characters Category:SSBTW Characters Category:Mario Universe Category:Veteran Characters Category:Starters Category:Super Smash Bros. The World